To the Crowds
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: You can't date your sibling, but you can date your mirror image…so how are we supposed to convince our entire fan base we aren't siblings…and how are we supposed to solve these ridiculous arguments with ourselves first? Rin/Len, no twincest. T.
1. Lies

**Title: **_To the Crowds_

**Full Summary: **Everyone thought we were twins, right? But we aren't. So if loving your "sibling" is bad, what are we supposed to do about this? You can't date your sibling, but you can date your mirror image…so how are we supposed to convince our entire fan base we aren't siblings…and how the hell are we supposed to solve these ridiculous arguments with ourselves first?

**Couples: **Rin/Len (main), Meiko/Kaito (subliminal), Miku/Mikuo (mentioning)

**Chapter goal: **10+

**Only Disclaimer: **I'm not Japanese, and if you saw me on the streets you would never think of me even knowing Vocaloids – your average blonde probably would have never even heard of them. So...No owning of the most epic creation to hit my life since…something epic that hit my life before…

**Warnings for this chapter: **language and a violent Rin…

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Oh my god, <em>oh-em-gee<em>!" a random fan squealed and pulled Rin into a tackle. "You're that girl!"

The blonde pop star froze in confusion at the girl gripping her neck, clear blue eyes wide. She choked under the fan's grip, and waited for her to let go. Can a Vocaloid not shop in peace? This was the hundredth time somebody had all but jumped her in the past five minutes! Rin finally forced a smile on, pushing the random fan girl off, "Um...yes?"

"You're the girl with the flipping sexy shota of a brother, right? Rin!" the girl cooed, clapping excitedly for some reason. She calmed down at last, and Rin could speak.

"He's not actually my brother; I thought we established that..." Rin whispered rather lowly, too quiet for the fan to hear. She only nodded at the girl with a confused glance, and the girl squealed again in even more excitement.

The girl didn't stop her obsessive antics even after two minutes of odd and joyful noises emitting from her mouth. "So you agree you're own brother is sexy! _Oh-em-gee_! Twincest! Win-cest! I told everyone! Ha! Ha! Yes! Super-sexy-amazing _twincest_!"

People passing by started to stare suspiciously, fans that knew the "twins" started doing rather odd excited dances of sorts, a few grabbing at their cell phones to spread the news. The black haired girl that was squealing before Rin was jumping up in down in glee.

"Okay, girl, I was nodding because everyone called him that. I do not agree," Rin gripped the girl's shoulder, and a few people whispered suspiciously that the girl Kagamine "should not be treating her fans like that" when they saw her glaring gaze.

The girl's hazel eyes drooped, her head hung down slightly, "But I can still pretend, right?"

Rin scratched the back of her head, fishing for an answer. She didn't expect the girl to get so…_upset_ over such an odd subject. "Um...sure...?"

God that was sickening, not only the thought of loving your sibling, but the fact people still thought they were siblings was also repulsive. Not to mention the fact quite a few fans (the number doubling through the virtual world) thought she loved her "sibling". Rin needed to kill somebody right then, but she saved her tsundere antics for later.

The fan girl squealed, and with that, she ran away.

…Thankfully nobody else bothered Rin after that through her way back to the Vocaloid manor.

Rin inserted the password to open up the gate, and looking around before entering, and jogging up the driveway quickly, her three grocery bags banging against the side of her lower thigh, she flung open the mansion's front doors unwillingly.

She plopped down into a barstool in the kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter at the bar. "Here."

Luka looked at the girl from her standing position over the sink, where she had been washing up an apple for hopefully a dessert they were going to eat that day. The salmon-haired woman smiled at the younger teen, "Thank you Rin-chan!"

Rin forced a smile, and Miku walked in. Her teal twin-tails flew behind her as the excited eighteen-year-old jumped over to the counter, grinning widely. "Finally you're back! Did you get my negi?"

Rin nodded in response, pointing at one bag.

"My tuna?" Luka spoke with a side-grin, and Rin poked at the other bag, even though she knew Luka was joking Rin had assumed she should've bought some for the pink woman.

"Kaito's ice cream?" Miku asked for the blue-haired man, who was probably playing video games against Len or Piko at that moment. When Rin nodded, Miku spoke up for the other green girl then, "What about Gumi's carrots?"

Rin banged her head on the counter. "I'm so sorry! I was all but attacked and crap in the frigging grocery store! Then on the way out I got 'glomped'! I couldn't remember everything!"

"Er...Rin-chan, are you okay? The whole fan-thing is normal, and you know it...so what really happened?" Miku pressed on, and Rin stood up, grasping an orange from inside one of the bags, and strode off to the doorway, where the blonde froze.

"Miku-nee, Luka-nee-san if you hear ANYTHING about this 'twincest' thing, it's wrong, and feel free to pummel whomever tells you…for me!" and with that, the blonde girl was gone.

Luka and Miku exchanged a glance, and Miku spoke up with an eyebrow raised, "What the hell is a 'twincest'?"

Rin scowled at herself as she walked down the hall to the stairway, which she walked up to get to her bedroom to be alone for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next morning was hell for Rin. By the time she was awake, the newspaper had already been delivered and the local news channel was buzzing with the new rumor of "RinLen".

And it sucked ass.

Rin was not aware of this when she woke up, having forgotten the day before events. She was actually grinning when she entered the kitchen, where many of the other Vocaloid family members were already gathered around a paper of sorts at the table, some hovering above and some sitting at the large breakfast table. Cheerily she asked, "What's up guys?"

Piko, Teto, Sonika, and Miku looked up; the others stayed reading the paper. The blue-haired Kaito spoke, but without looking at the blonde, a smirk playing on his lips, "Oh, how I can't wait for Len to wake up..."

"What?" Rin craned her neck to see what they were reading, but to no avail, as many green, purple, blue, teal, yellow, salmon, brown, black, and grey heads blocked her view of the paper. Rin wondered how the hell her extremely large, adoptive family could all see what they were looking at, suspicious on what exactly they were reading.

"So this is what you mean by twincest...?" Miku's teal eyes questioned, and Rin's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" Rin cocked her head to the side, and she tackled Gakupo, jumping onto the tallest man's back to rip the paper out from the middle of them all.

Thank goodness she was rather short for age – sixteen years and hadn't grown an inch in months. Gakupo all but toppled over, "What the - ?"

Rin yanked the papers out from the middle of the group and jumped down, ignoring the Vocaloid's stares. The headline made her mind shut off for a moment, "_FEMALE KAGAMINE DECLARES LOVE FOR HER TWIN_". Rin crumpled up the newspaper when she came back to her senses, and threw it on the ground to trample it, jumping on it forcefully. "IT'S ALL LIES!"

Everybody just stared and watched the girl slowly destroy the newsprint. And of course, this had to be the exact moment Len walked in with an eyebrow raised in worry, "Guys...why is Rin-chan torturing a piece of paper...?"

Rin's eye twitched in annoyance, and she kicked the written report aside, and gripped the sides of her head tightly, "SOME RETARDED-ASS FAN FUCKING TWISTED MY WORDS! I SWEAR! WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

She stormed out, and the other Vocaloids just sat around in shock over her rather odd actions…minus Len, who was just standing around, confused.

"She has a rather colorful vocabulary, does she not?" Gakupo rhetorically asked with a smirk, causing Luka to hit the side of his head. The purple-haired man cursed under his breath, rubbing the place he was slapped tenderly.

"So what was she so upset over...?" Len asked as they heard a crashing of probably a vase coming from the hallway. After the crashing, excessive banging followed, and many Vocaloids just looked at the doorway in shock.

Nobody answered – being too confused to respond, so Len just knelt down to grab the paper…before he was tackled to the side by Teto. "NO, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD READ THIS!"

Len's eye twitched from under the cherry-colored girl, who had him held down by her right arm and was waving the paper in the air. Len looked around to see if anybody didn't agree with Teto, "Um...?"

"And I also think its best that we block all news channels on all of our televisions. Len shouldn't be leaving this house, and somebody has to stop Rin's rampage from destroying this place," the girl above him blatantly stated, appearing calm for such a normally hyper person. Luka walked off to do the latter of what Teto had requested; oddly the younger girl was correct on what the Vocaloids should be doing about the issue.

"So...um what happened...?" Len asked as Teto got up with the newspaper. He brushed his new clothes for the day off, and every other Vocaloid scattered to do anything that did not require their presence in the room. Nobody was going to help the teen.

Kaito was the only one who stayed behind, and he helped the younger boy up, reaching a hand out. "All I can say is, Len, you are screwed."

Kaito walked off at that time, leaving a rather puzzled Len behind.

* * *

><p>'As if my day can't get any worse...' Rin grumbled internally, kicking a lone rock out of her path. She was in a rather abandoned part of a huge neighborhood a mile from her house, enjoying the solitude. But now she was lost without a cell phone and the day's chances of a positive outcome was slowly declining.<p>

She found her way back to a populated area, much to her dismay it was part of the central city, she had left the outskirts and was back in the heart of the city. Rin frowned at this, and wished she had brought a jacket with a hood instead of just a coat, she couldn't be hidden this time - hardly any people here had such brightly colored hair! She'd stick out like a sore thumb, most definitely! Thankfully her bow was not on her head at this time of morning, she'd be even more so recognized if she wore it. Rin groaned, and was about to turn around to hurry back to her house, but at that moment, somebody recognized her.

"Kagamine-san! Wait up!" a reporter from the middle of the crowd shouted out, and Rin turned around, to her dismay she saw the man with a notepad.

Rin should've run at that moment, but she wanted to tell somebody she and Len weren't siblings, nor did she love him!

…Or did she? Rin's eyes widened at that moment, and as she waited for the reporter to push his way through the crowd, Rin realized that she might actually love Len. And the more she denied that thought, the more she pushed herself to believing that she was in love with her mirror image.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first Vocaloid fan fiction to upload…about time. I've been obsessing over Vocaloids since March, maybe earlier…Anyway, I found it fitting to submit it the day of the concert in Los Angeles…the one that I'm still grumbling on how I didn't get to go to… :|<strong>

**I already have all the way to half of the sixth chapter typed up, so depending on the feedback I get I'll update soon. I don't have too high of expectations for this, so anywhere between two to five reviews can motivate me to update.**

…**that was a hint to press the button below if you liked it. ;)**


	2. Troubles

**Author's note: **YouTube had tons of footage of the LA concert. Miku's English was so cute/funny yet full of fail. XD So I've been catching up on that…But the video I watched with PoPiPo in English on YouTube has been removed. As has virtually all other ones, cameras weren't allowed so...yeah.

I was honestly surprised when I got all the reviews in just a span of 24 hours, I love you ALL. :)

Now we get some of Len's thoughts on this. I liked forming his personality in here, a tad sarcastic but totally lets his emotions get the best and worst of him. But the latter of the two is what we mostly get here, because we have Rin going around and being all pissed off, so let's see how this goes down…

**Responses to anonymous reviewers:**

_Matt_: Thanks a whole much, glad you like how I made Rin! :)

_Happyhappy: _You didn't have too check too many days, and thank you! And also, I'm fine about the concert.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language

* * *

><p>Rin grinned at herself as she left the reporter behind, satisfied with herself. She had told the guy that Len and she were not related at all, and that she didn't love Len more than a friend.<p>

She hoped that worked.

Rin was afraid to go back home, paranoid over facing her family - especially Len. He would probably hate her for creating this mess, when in reality it was the _single_ obsessive fan girl! Rin didn't do anything, the fans around her twisted her actions and thus this mess was born! She scowled at the thought of the girl who dared confront her the day before. That bitch.

Rin knew that she couldn't stay out in the city for fear of meeting up with any obsessive fans like the girl from yesterday though, so she regretfully turned around.

The said blonde opened up her front door reluctantly, afraid of coming into contact with anyone. If anybody merely looked at her, she'd have their necks. And the first neck she'd wring would be Len, because the second she opened it, Len had just passed the front door, so instinctively he turned and looked right at her.

Rin sent a glare, but Len smiled his dazzling, signature grin. "Hey Rin-chan! How's it going?"

Did the glower not mean anything? Rin's frown deepened, and Len's smiled wavered, but only for a fraction of a second.

"Rin...are you okay...what's wrong?" Len asked with a worried look on his face. _'Why is she mad…?'_

"Why don't you ask virtually every fan on this block? Read the paper! Watch the damn news! It's everywhere, you'll definitely know _'what's wrong'_ then," Rin wanted this already short conversation to end badly. She wanted to curl up in her room or something else that would leave her away from anyone else's presence.

"But all the news channels are blocked, every newspaper in here has been destroyed, and I'm not allowed to leave this house..." Len said, his eyes staying wide and his facial expression turning blank as he counted off everything her couldn't do.

"Good. Now you won't know how everyone thinks _I _lo -! " Rin clasped a hand over her mouth to cut off her voice. How idiotic was she? Just giving this information away to _Len_? Rin's glare was now directed to herself; though she could not see her face, she could feel every fold in her skin.

"What?" Len questioned, bright eyes pleading for Rin to continue. Oh, how she hated that face. Len could make anyone's heart melt with that face.

Rin grasped Len's shoulder, ready to just say the truth straight-up. Or at least, what he would think is the truth and what she was trying to make herself believe is: "Listen. Len, no matter how it seems, I don't like you as everyone thinks. You are like my brother, my best friend. I _do not_ love you."

Len just stared at her, their eyes meeting for minutes, cruel, icy ones and saddened, cerulean ones. Len actually looked...upset? Had she been too cruel? "What...?"

"I don't care what you think I mean. I don't love you the way our fans want me to. That's it. Do not listen to the media," Rin let go of Len's shoulder, and left the saddened boy behind.

* * *

><p>Len couldn't cry, he shouldn't cry. He didn't know what Rin meant by "love", but the way she put it was just...<em>cold.<em> Len's head and heart throbbed just thinking of that look she sent him…so full of hate. Wasn't Rin all lively and smile-filled a day ago? That was the Rin Len wanted to see right now, where did she go? This new over-reactive girl that was here he didn't love as he did the one before, he didn't even LIKE her.

Kagamine Rin was replaced, and he didn't like her one bit.

What exactly had Rin been saying, did she not love him at all - not even as a friend or family member, or did she but not as a lover? What was she implying?

It was nothing new that Len had been head-over-heels for Rin since they first auditioned to become Vocaloids, they had only met right then – the cheesy and horrid case of "love at first sight" on his part. Some Vocaloids even caught up with this - Luka, Meiko, and even Kaito had noticed, but Rin, Teto, Miku, and Gumi were oblivious to this feeling. Len didn't care, as long as Rin didn't know everything was fine.

But he was pretty sure she had just rejected him without even him telling her how he felt.

Well, _damn_.

Len felt horrible, sick to his stomach and everything, but mostly, he wanted to find out what was happening out of the safe haven of the mansion he was stuck in. Len punched the wall in frustration on how he knew asking would get him nowhere, and Luka poked her head out from the kitchen and Kaito from the den, the two perfectly aligned.

"Ri - oh," Luka's hopeful face turned concerned. Len would've laughed at how she thought a thumping on a wall was Rin, but instead he was gripping his fist with watered eyes. "Len, what's wrong?"

Kaitlin had a different reaction, holding a controller for the PS3 they had received from Master, "Hey Len-nii-chan, wanna play?"

Len ignored his favored "brother", and answered Luka instead, "Nothing, why...?"

"You just _punched a wall_, Len," Luka's face turned serious as she palpably stated the obvious, and Kaito retreated back into the living room. Len walked down the pale hall, trying to ignore Luka, but she whipped her arm out and pulled him into the kitchen. "Len-kun!"

"What?" he protested, struggling to get out of the motherly-figure-of-a-Vocaloid's grasp. She only gripped tighter, which caused him to sigh in exasperation.

"Len, don't give me that crap about nothing being up. What's going on?" Luka said sternly, a frown in her face.

"Um...Rin's back and being a total bi…_idiot_," Len caught himself.

"What did she do now, is she okay?" Luka asked, pressing down the boy's spiky hair. She would've smirked at Len's sour face and puffed cheeks, but Luka wanted to know what was wrong with Rin _now_.

"_Now"_ referring to that when Luka had gone out to stop the girl, Rin had yelled at her about not wanting anything to do with Len anymore…Something Luka (and all the other Vocaloid's who heard) thought she'd _never_ hear coming from Rin's mouth. The pair in chaos right now was always together, no matter what. If there was a Rin, there was a Len. If there was a Len, there was a Rin. It was _always_ that simple.

But now…

"Oh, other than going around and crushing my dreams - to put it that way - Rin isn't up to much, and she's okay," Len forced a (sarcastic) smile, Luka found it rather apparent it was fake though. "She sort of also hates my guts for some reason, please enlighten me in that."

"Len..." Luka almost purred, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry...Rin's just a bit off...she doesn't hate you..."

"Yeah, she sort of does..." Len closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from showing, because if Luka noticed him crying she'd say "it's okay to be sad" or something all weird like that. Ignoring his request, Len's eyes still watered over.

Luka just held the teen close, and she stood there for many moments, letting Len know that she cared still, and plotting internally on making Rin stop being so annoyed over this pathetic situation. Luka knew Len was crying, drops on her shirt was seeping through and leaving her skin cold. This is what Rin did, and Luka'd make sure that she would figure it out. Luka tried not to grin at herself, plotting over practically your own children was wrong.

"Len, I love you," Luka said to him, and he nodded against her arm.

Len whispered, "I know."

"Rin does too," she insisted, and he shook his head against her. Silence followed and he shut his eyes tightly.

"…I don't know."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Len didn't leave his room. He paced all through it, a frown never leaving his face. He didn't answer the door when anybody came, and nobody questioned his antics. Everyone knew what happened – even the usually unaware girls Teto, Gumi, and Miku caught onto that Rin hurt him more so then she would assume - and they did not wish to torture him over anything.<p>

At one time, Kaito had knocked on his door, "Here's what is going on..." and slipped two magazines under Len's door, one dating the day before, and another dating that morning.

Both had pictures of Rin with bold printed sentences all around her. In one picture, she was frowning with a rather cute pout on her face (that day), in the other was from a photo shoot all of the Vocaloids had to go to, when the photographer had told her to hold onto him (Len) and told them to look "cute". The picture wasn't released with the other images, and the notes on the side of the magazine claimed there was more inside and that _"Kagamine Female Reveals Feelings on Brother"_ - the one from yesterday.

Len didn't want touch it, and did not bother to open either of the magazines, instead tossing them straight into the trash as Kaito's footsteps' volume lowered as he left the doorway. The blonde sat on his bed, and turned on all the television to find all of the channels back on, even the ones that had been blocked from him.

He didn't dare try to watch them.

At one time, Len attempted to grab the day's articles, but reading the headline itself made him sick - "_Rin Says it's all Fake - but is it?_"

Len dropped the magazine in disgust, and went back to collapse on his bed to attempt at thinking about everything but Rin's current fight with the news - it was all about him but he never had a single word on this, so why should he bother sitting around and groaning about it?

Because it was about _his_ non-existent love life with Rin. He loved her, yes, but she after yesterday she obviously didn't even remotely like him back, so there could be absolutely no chemistry to report about them. But the reporters found a way, probably twisting the words. Len would not know - he wasn't Rin or the people who typed the articles about her down. All he could establish over it all was that the journalists were just bored and wanted to gossip and that Rin didn't give a shit about him.

Len didn't care; he could just sit in his room all day without any worry.

…Until he remembered that night all the Vocaloids were scheduled for a mass-concert. Then he _definitely_ didn't want to leave his room - forget fan girls, reporters, and his family. He had enough public issues in the past 24 hours.

Len knew he'd have to perform no matter how hard he could object, and since a large majority of his songs, as he found the packet of songs that the Vocaloids were to do that night, were duets with Rin, Len surely did not want to go out there and act out the (sadly) many love songs they would have to do. And surely something would go amiss if he dared set foot out of this house - or his room for that matter.

Len never left his room that day, not even when his stomach growled insanely loud.

But he did leave his room that _night._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's so mean to poor Lenny. :| I'd hug him if he wasn't a fictional character.<strong>

…**More reviews equal faster updates. That equals more chapters. Which equals…something…it equals…? Okay, ****I don't know. So I'll just leave this at: review, favorite, or subscribe for more! :)**


	3. Discussions

**Author's Note: **So much thanks to all of your guys who are reviewing, I less-than-three you all!

If you haven't heard it, I'd highly recommend you watch Big Al's version of "Friday" by Rebecca Black on YouTube. Oh gosh, it's hysterical! *replays*

**Responses to anonymous reviewers:**

_Chibi A: _I'm so glad you like the story and how I portrayed Len and Rin! And as you can tell, I updated soon! :3

_Happyhappy: _Again, thank you! And you checking that many times makes me feel loved. XD

**Warnings for this chapter: **A few swears word and a small sexual reference. By "sexual reference", I mean Kaito being a pervert.

* * *

><p>Every Vocaloid was gathered around the back of the stage, chatting casually as they readied themselves for the concert about to begin.<p>

Well, everyone except Len.

Luka and Miku made conversation over this subject, looking around nervously in hope the boy would come back. The first performance of the night was about to begin, Miku's "World is Mine", but she was trying hard to put off the concert for later.

The oldest of the pair spoke up from her chair beside Miku, "I'm afraid to tell Rin that she actually hurt the boy, but I don't want her to know about why Len's out."

The other girl nodded, "She didn't really care when I said he was feeling ill, and she normally protest and yell for him to come with us. You know how close they _were_."

Miku's voice was being drowned out by impatient cheers, and she knew the show would have to start soon. Luka looked at the tealette, "I know, and that's why I'm concerned..."

Miku looked at Rin, who was currently chatting with Gumi as nothing was happening in her personal life. Gumi even found it odd and her facial expressions when she met eyes with Luka or Miku proved it.

Kaito ran over to the two, breathing heavily, "Mi-Miku-nee! You've got to get out there!"

The teal pop star nodded, and walked over to the nearest stage hand to announce she was ready.

Luka looked at the man who had just arrived, "Have you come into contact with our _friend_ yet?"

Kaito shook his head, fingering his scarf almost nervously. "I tried, but he didn't pick up the phone. He's either _that _upset or on his way here. Maybe both."

Luka sighed, averting her eyes from the blue man. She pulled a bit of stray salmon-colored hair from her face with a few fingers, "I hope not the negative options..."

"I wish so too, but hoping isn't going to get this fixed. What are you going to tell Rin about why Len's not here?" Kaito looked wary, his eyes shifting at the blonde girl who could be listening to their words now.

Luka looked at the stage crew, who were cranking a lever for the trap door Miku was to appear out of, lowering it so Miku could get under the stage from behind the curtains. "Miku said he was sick, but she didn't care."

"That's bad," Kaito shook his head, and Meiko started calling for him. He took a glance at Luka, who waved her hand at him. Kaito nodded, and jogged to the demanding brunette. After he walked away, a few beats of the first song were beginning, and the crowd not visible to Luka screamed excessively.

"_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama_…" Miku's voice then echoed through the amps outside, and Luka smiled, eager to listen to the music and let it take away her troubles.

But one of her worst troubles was walking through the back door right then.

* * *

><p>Rin shifted her eyes at Megurine Luka, who was acting innocent like nothing was going on, but Rin surely had heard all of the salmon haired woman's conversations. Luka had actually made the girl feel <em>bad<em> about how she confronted Len the day before, and also made her want to figure out what it was that everyone was saying about Len being hurt - whatever that meant.

Her green-haired friend, Megpoid Gumi, tried to get Rin to pay attention only to her, just so she wouldn't hear over any conversations of the likes of Luka's and Kaito's a minute ago. Rin found that obvious, but Gumi didn't know that, constantly shouting entirely random things to keep Rin focused on her.

Miku's singing was rather loud, even from back stage, and that made listening in on conversations harder, and Gumi found herself shouting at Rin. Then the current bane-of-Rin's-existence walked through the door, Len. Gumi looked at him in shock, surprised the boy was out of his room. Rin noticed her stare, and was about to crane her neck to look, but Gumi grabbed her head, "OH MY GOD IT SEEMS THAT YOUR BOW IS CROOKED!"

Rin's eyebrows rose and she looked at the green haired girl wearing goggles, who was currently messing with her already perfectly centered bow.

Len walked right past everyone, ignoring Iroha's surprised stare, Gumi's frantic actions, Kaito's grin, Meiko's almost angered glance, Teto's fist pump of sorts, Lily's ignorance, Piko's frown, Gakupo's still stoic face, Mikuo's widened eyes, Rin's back to him, the other mixed reactions of every other Vocaloid, and walked straight to Luka, sitting in the chair beside her.

"What do you want?" he asked loudly to the Vocaloids staring, and everyone averted their eyes.

"Wait, was that - !" Rin tried to turn her head, but Gumi slammed Rin's earphones onto her head. The green-haired girl yanked out her iPod, opened her videos, and plugged Rin's headphones into the device in just seconds.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD WATCH THIS VIDEO!" Gumi yelled, and started blasting that "Nyan Cat" thing she and Iroha had found on the American video streaming site. It was one of their own songs, but the pop tart cat was just _so damn cute_.

Len made a face when Gumi shouted, but he looked at Luka, "I got out of the house."

"You know you'll have to duet with Rin, right?" Luka asked, and his triumphant grin turned upside down.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Don't remind me. I don't know what I'll do."

"You can talk to her now," Luka spoke, and Len rolled his eyes. Luka took note of this. "Hey! It's just an idea; you should take all those to consideration."

Len looked at her, "I don't think that's the best one of the ideas I've been given, and that's saying something because Kaito over there..." - he pointed to the scarfed man currently getting beaten up by Meiko - "...suggested through a text message that I just go 'seduce Rin with "_Spice!_" like you do with all your fans!'..."

Luka's eye twitched in shock from the idiotic ice-cream-lover's words, he had been so mature over the subject minutes ago, "I think its best we sent Kaito to a therapist or something."

"I second that," Meiko grumbled, walking over to the pair. "He took away my last sake bottle and said it was bad for my health. _Obviously _something is wrong with him."

Len rolled his eyes, and Miku's voice above switched from "World is Mine" to "Romeo and Cinderella". The sour mood melted away, and the three found themselves actually conversing without hesitation.

…Until the stage called for Len and Rin's time to perform "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder".

Rin was about to say Len wasn't there, but she caught sight of the boy, and her eyes narrowed, and she flung the headphones out of her ears. Luka gripped onto her son of sorts as Rin all but stalked her way to Len, Meiko, and herself.

"I'll see you on stage," Rin glared, striding off past the three. "And I expect an answer for your absence."

Len choked, attempting at replying, but it was useless as Rin was already far past them. Luka brought her grip for safety into a hug, but the teen didn't wrap his arms around her. He was too busy frowning at himself.

* * *

><p>The showing of the duet went by smoothly and Len easily pretended nothing was amiss, and fans cheered throughout the song so willingly - yet it was clear on some of their faces that they found it an awkward song to do after the incident. Even some of the more obsessive fans knew something was up on Len's part, who hesitated on his first lines. But the song was over - along with "Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki". The Kagamines were backstage and now were ignoring each other once again; Meiko was out singing "Honey" on the stage at that moment.<p>

Kaito looked up from his ice cream for a second, staring right at Rin, beckoning for her to walk over to him. Rin's eyes narrowed, but she strode over to her elder instead of resisting. Gumi and Teto watched Rin drag herself across the room to Kaito, Teto's face was threatening to be turned into a grin.

"Rinny," Kaito said to the girl, who frowned at the dreaded nickname. Good, she _was_ paying attention. "We know something's going on with you and the news right now. Don't dare walk away when start cutting to the chase, I actually want you to hear me out. You and your fight with the news is driving your closest friend insane, you noticed that right?"

Rin blinked, "I don't see how Gumi would be affected with this on her part..."

Kaito clenched his spoon tightly, "Rin...you know who I mean. _Len._ You are driving him insane with this. _You _don't love him, eh? Well he's your best friend, who loves you even after you've yelled at him. Feel bad now?"

Rin didn't answer, her jaw clenching. Len didn't love her in the first place; it was rather obvious now that he hated her. He _glared _at her once in their duet! Or at least she thought. Len didn't even remotely like her! She sort of loved him, yes, but it can't work out now that she's ruined their friendship (apparently).

"So do not have a response to this? Good," Kaito's blue eyes darkened. "That means you still are unaware. Ask Len himself why he was hiding in his room all day. I can't say anything more."

Rin just stormed away, planning mentally on confronting the spoken of blonde. She grabbed him as he stood unprotected by Luka, and with one tackle, the two were on the cold floor with many pairs of eyes on them.

And Len_ surely _had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>RIN! What the hell, get off me!"<em>

_"Len, you better fucking tell me what has been going on with you and why you hate me enough to hide, because if you don't I will not hesitate to kill you now, and we both know that's possible."_

_"Well, I don't know, ask everybody in this room! THEY all know! Now somebody get me out from underneath her!" _

_"Give me the damn answer."_

_"I think you would establish that yelling at your presumably closest friend that you didn't love them would surely get them upset."_

_"But there's no need to not show your face for a day! How weak are you?"_

_"Obviously weak enough to – "_

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm being too cruel to Len. One second making Rin yell at him, the next having her tackle him.<strong>

**So this is the shortest chapter (so far), but the next one is my longest I have typed up, hope that makes up for it all. It's got some plot. *laughs evilly***

**Review, favorite, or/and subscribe for more!**


	4. Antics

**Author's Note: **I updated sooner than planned because _everyone _wants fluff! We'll get fluffiness in this story soon/eventually. I want it a whole bunch too, but you think I'm just going to jump to the romance and forget the original plot? **YES I AM.**

**Response to anonymous reviews:**

_Happyhappy: _You'll get there someday. But you'll always be my first anonymous reviewer, so that's got to count for something!

_Chibi A: _I don't _need_ more reviews, as much as I like them. All I need is the fact that awesome people like you are reading it! And…this is the greatest Len and Rin fic ever? Meh, I've read better, but thanks a whole bunch!

**Warnings for this chapt****er: **Read the first four paragraphs…I drop the f-bomb that early into the beginning of this. That tells you: _language_.

* * *

><p>"RIN! What the hell, get off me!" Len complained from his pose under the girl, sending a frown at her. The furious girl was straddling him with her hands gripping onto his shoulders out of anger. All eyes were on the two, Kaito's face contorted into a rather surprised expression, not expecting what happened at all.<p>

But then again, nobody was.

The blue man fingering his scarf nervously thought Rin would just _ask_ him, but _no_, she all but jumped Len.

"Len, you better fucking tell me what has been going on with you and why you hate me enough to hide, because if you don't I will not hesitate to kill you now, and we both know that's possible," Rin stated, and Len frowned from below the girl. Even with that threat, security was not called, though everyone in that room knew that Rin would find a way to hurt Len once more - only physically this time.

"Well, I don't know, ask everybody in this room! _THEY_ all know! Now somebody get me out from underneath her!" Len shouted, turning to Luka (and anyone else around) with pleading eyes.

But Rin didn't allow Len to get free, and just gripped his shoulders tighter, "Give me the damn answer."

Len's anger was almost at its boiling pot, he was getting pretty pissed off. First, Rin was holding him down; second, she wanted him to explain what was happening; and third, it involved a confession he really didn't want to do in front of everyone at that moment. But he had to say it, didn't he? "I think you would establish that yelling at your_ presumably_ closest friend that you didn't love them would surely get them upset."

"But there's no need to not show your face for a day! How weak are you?" Rin laughed, and that statement crossed the line that hadn't even created beforehand.

Len really wished he was stronger mentally and physically, because he'd _so_ flip her over and strangle her (pretending it was legal) if he had the strength. "Obviously weak enough to cry over the fact that I'm pretty much just _another_ fan that's in love with you - who'll you'll never _love back_!"

"...Len...?" At her shocked face, Rin's guard went down, and Len pushed her over and off of him, a glare being sent to anybody who looked at him as he stormed out of the room, escaping through the back door.

All the Vocaloids stared at Rin, who just was lying on her back in shock, rubbing the back of her head.

"What..?" she whispered to Len, who was not with her anymore, tears of both anger over her actions and pain from hitting the floor welling up in her eyes.

The others just watched the blonde, wondering exactly what they should do with the sixteen year olds far over their heads. The blonde girl was just lying on the chilly floor to solve her problems alone, practically screaming for help with that face of her's. But nobody bothered to help her out, and no one dared to follow Len home. Was it not best to leave them alone anyways?

All but the one girl thought it was best to leave Len alone, her loud footsteps echoing through the quieted down room - the crowds outside were calming down in preparation for Kaito's next song. But he, with everyone else, was still processing what had happened.

* * *

><p>…How stupid was he? Len just yelled (probably over Meiko's cheering fans) on how he loved Rin, and to top it all off he flipped her over and probably hurt her...just like she hurt him.<p>

If she deserved it, why did he feel infinitely bad about it?

Because it was still _his _Rin, the girl he cherished. Even if she was a bitch now, he knew he still loved the new Rin he hated originally (read as: "yesterday") so much. Even if she'll hate him forever for doing that, he'd still love her. Because that's the way it's supposed to be, even if it's not shared, love should never die.

God, he sounded like a hopeless romantic that he would laugh at in movies. Len kicked a stray stone off of the sidewalk in fury, his probably permanently etched frown in his face attempting at smiling to no avail.

Len felt like somebody was calling for him, screaming his name, was it just the same feeling he had after every concert or was somebody actually there? Len did not bother to crane his neck to see, instead lowering his head farther downwards so that all he could see was the seemingly never-ending sidewalk.

"Len!" his name was called out once more, and Len had to turn around to bid the person needing him goodbye, and leave whomever wanted his presence alone, did none of his co-singers realize his inner turmoil? Last time he checked they all did.

"What?" Len snapped, and his gaze locked on the figure...the short blonde hair...His eyes narrowed and he picked up his already fast pace, turning around and ignoring the girl, though she had heard his growl.

"Len! Please, stop..." Rin didn't stop shouting; all she wanted was to figure out what the hell Len had just said to her. Did he actually love her, or had she taken the words the wrong way? No, he said he was _in love _with, not that he just _loved_ her...there was a difference. Even Rin knew that.

Len's eyes shut in annoyance at that moment, just wishing to be left alone. If anybody stormed out of a room, the average person would just leave them be! Len stopped at a lamp post, just to wait and yell at the girl, and he saw Rin's half smile at that action. But Len didn't want to make the girl happy...not now. He would like to see her smiling with him when there was only each other to care about, not happy in a desolate place in the outskirts of a city while he was furious and actually didn't want to have anything to do with her.

But life is surely screwed up like that, is it not?

Len saw Rin slowly be illuminated in the light of the lamp, and as she stepped out of the shadows, Len really wished he wasn't so pissed off with her right then, because she looked tired as hell and just as weak as he had put himself on the scale of failure.

"Len..." she whispered, looking up as she panted while leaning over, trying to relax.

The said boy frowned, scowling down on the girl with a bow, "Rin."

"Please..." Rin stood upright properly, reaching a hand to the boy, "Len...please, what's wrong?"

"I told you already. Are you oblivious to every word out of my mouth, too obsessed with your issues over mine or something?" Len spat, and he tried not to grin as he saw his words did damage.

The girl flinched, her eyes widened. "Len, what is actually wrong, because you and I both know you were just using the best line to get you out of the room. What's up?"

Len chuckled at the phrase "what's up?", so innocent. Rin could even be remotely _cute_ then. When he stopped laughing, he took a few steps to Rin, one by one...Until his face was inches from her own. "Please, just leave me alone. Rin, I would never lie to you like you've been doing to me...I'm not that person. I love you...Rin. Is it that hard for you process and figure that out?"

Rin choked at the closeness, "I don't believe you."

"God damn, Rin..." Len stared right at the girl. He did the one thing that could prove his point, and he grabbed the girl and shoved his lips onto her's as hard as possible, kissing her with a force. Rin's hands clenched as Len did so, out of paranoia of somebody seeing the two. She did not kiss the boy back, as she thought originally to do so to prove to herself she didn't like him. The nearness was not preferred for the girl, and she only could wait for Len to let go, he _kind of_ was killing her mouth.

Len did not just pull away, he shoved the girl back, and Rin stumbled, not from shock but from the impact. Rin's surprise had been taken away from her a few minutes before.

"There, is that enough proof for you?" Len glared, and walked away again, leaving Rin behind for the second time in little under an hour. He didn't care that he could hear her punching the lamp post they had been under, he didn't care why she was doing so. All he did worry about was the girl herself and how badly their lives will change after this one night.

Len didn't even have to sing "_Spice!_" to ruin today, all he had to do was confess to, kiss, and leave behind Rin all in a row to mess his life up.

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't believe how much she'd screwed up - when she said she didn't love Len (to his face at that) to lie to her own thoughts, Rin hadn't expected him to actually love her. She hoped he'd just shrug it off. She hoped he would just be confused over it.<p>

But he had actually fucking _loved_ her.

Oh, how much could've she avoided if she hadn't had overreacted over the media. How pathetic of her to do so, she saw that now. The feeling of Len's lips on her own had not left since he did, and every time she noted this, her heart would flutter.

Which was a terrible thing - she shouldn't love Len after all of this!

But her heart didn't follow her mind, and right now she was clutching the sides of her head and breathing in deeply. Rin was lying against the chain fence beside the light post Len had left her at, grieving over her own pathetic stupidity. Rin didn't know why she was crying for any other reason - Len liking her - the way she did him - should make her so happy, but instead she felt like she was being torn apart...

Rin's cell buzzed in her pocket, and she was paranoid over whether to read the message, but she did so.

_**From:**__ Luka_

_Are you okay? Just finished with "Double Lariat" - where are you?_

Rin responded that she was a block away from the pavilion, and she knew somebody was coming to pick her up, so she stood at the corner by the lamp post, and she saw pink hair getting closer to her from down the sidewalk.

Rin had assumed a limo would drive here or something, so she was stuck drying off her tears ferociously hard as the figure came so much closer.

Then Luka was in the light with the girl, and the woman was looming down on the girl. Rin was looking at Luka's face, but not allowing eye contact to be met. Luka wrapped an arm around the girl, Rin allowed it - hardly. "We were afraid you were missing, you were gone for thirty minutes."

Had it been that long? Rin shook her head, facing the ground, "I'm sorry..."

Luka pulled away, a smile on her lips until she noted something, redness in Rin's eyes. Luka placed a finger under Rin's chin, lifting her hiding face so she could see clearer. Tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Luka's eyes narrowed and Rin gulped when the salmon-haired woman spoke. "Rin...why were you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No..." Rin pulled away from Luka, looking down and cursing at herself for not cleaning her face up properly.

"What exactly is wrong _now_?" Luka wouldn't let the subject go. She could list many possible happenings over what Rin had done while she had left, but for now Luka would just try to get the truth out of the blonde.

Rin whispered, "It's just...I don't even know. It's just this _mess_...Len."

That one name brought a small smile to Luka's lips, though she had feared his presence with Rin the minute before. "Len loves you, sweetie. He just sucks at saying so."

Rin cracked a smile at the reminder of him yelling the stupid words, and at the fact Luka just said he sucks at saying them. "...Yeah. But I'm still so confused with all of this."

"And you should be," Luka brushed a stray pink strand out of her face and back behind her shoulder. Luka hated talking about love and such, but she was rather good with solving problems, and lately she actually started to enjoy discussing this with Len or Rin, even if it was basically her sitting and watching their pain (was that a hint at her true nature?). "You know you broke him with those words yesterday."

Rin didn't respond to her elder, instead just looking down to end the conversation, she had just been giving out what was going on in her life. "Yes...I've got to fix him don't I?"

"Only if you love him enough to see him up and running," Luka softly spoke, and she waved a hand to Rin to signify they had to leave.

"...I don't know_ how_ I love him though," Rin whispered, hardly audible, closing her eyes (obviously not noticing Luka's outstretched hand). Rin was lying to herself again, and Rin knew it. Wasn't this _entire _fight over denial?

Luka stared at Rin's sudden phrase, surprised the girl didn't laugh at Luka's words of advice.

"Well _we_ have to go, and you better think of the way soon. I'm going to the concert, and you are going to go to the manor where he probably is...you should have him back together when we are back home at midnight or so," Luka spoke quickly, and Rin blushed subtly over the whole "fixing Len" idea. Fixing Len would mean telling him how she felt, a rather terrible idea after all this. "Good night for now, I love you."

Rin smiled at the woman, "Love you too..."

It was time to put together this puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…<strong>_**there**_**. I got a kiss in even if it wasn't all the lovey-dovey stuff..****.And one confession I put in! We'll just have to wait for Rin, won't we? Man, I like writing fluff, Rin better hurry her ass up! Dx**

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for more!**


	5. Confessions

**Edit July 17, 2011: **Fixed irritating grammar issues.

**Author's note:** If you are wondering why I broke my consistency and updated later than usual, it's because I wrote _**four different**_ versions of this _**one**_ _**chapter **_over the past days. Deciding between them was all but impossible.

I can't tell you how much I loved all the reviews from the last chapter. Never before have I been threatened to be murdered with a spoon if I didn't update, seen the word "epical", or heard of somebody being as happy as a…pineapple? Not going to ask, but all your reviews were really awesome! Thanks a bunch for reading!

**Response to anonymous reviews:**

_Happyhappy_: …second still counts, right? Dx And "mental shock" is a great way to put what Rin's been put into.

_Chibi A: _I do update "regularly" to a degree, so far this has been every two days or so, and glad you like that and their personalities. :)

**Warnings for this chapter: **The first version of this I wrote didn't need any warnings, but each time I rewrote it the chapter gained another swear word. So, language.

* * *

><p>Despite her promise, Rin hadn't listened to Luka. The girl just went home and dropped herself down on the couch in the front room. Rin wanted to think everything through, or so she was convincing herself that she was. She truly was procrastinating; it wasn't too hard for even her to figure out.<p>

She sat on the sofa for two hours, just staring at the ceiling silently. She had mustered the guts to go upstairs to Len an hour ago, but was still refusing to get up – without reason. There was nothing else for her to lose; she'd already screwed everything over, hadn't she?

Rin finally sat upright, and was about to get up and run upstairs when the opening of the front door, followed by a flood of footsteps passing the living room sounded out. She heard the other Vocaloid's excited voices, and Rin gulped, eyes widening. Luka was going to _kill_ her!

A certain pink-haired woman passed the living room at that time, and she whipped her head back into the doorway, smiling widely, "Hey! Rin-chan! How'd it go?"

Luka hoped everything was fixed. She didn't want them to hurt anymore, Len and Rin have proved they needed each other many times. This fight would surely be the death of them if Rin didn't apologize – which she promised she would. Luka stood above Rin's spot on the sofa, beaming widely. The blonde girl hung her head in shame, "I didn't do anything, Luka…"

"Rin!" Luka scolded with a frown, "You told me you were going to talk to him!"

"I know...but..." Rin scratched the back of her head as she fumbled for words to say. "I just..."

"You _'just'_?" Luka looked angrily at her, "What's wrong now? Did you not want to see him happy or something, because earlier you were determined to talk to him! What happened?"

"I…I don't know…" the girl was getting crushed by even_ Luka_ at this point. Shouldn't Len be the one crying? Instead _he _was being the jerk, and she was the one close to tears.

Luka thought of the best way to annoy the girl, "No. You do know. You were _afraid_. That's all you have been. I tried to be supportive earlier, but I'm not going to cheer on for somebody so weak who backs down."

Luka crossed her arms, and Rin's mouth opened and closed, fumbling for words as she stared up at the salmon-haired woman. Rin glared at Luka, their blue eyes meeting, "I am not _weak_!"

"I can object," the elder of the pair pointed out, almost regretting her words. This couldn't go too well, but at least what she said inflicted damage. Rin was fuming, stuttering on how to respond.

"B-but…I…Wait! Why are you so upset anyways? I get it already – I messed up! Just _stop_!" Rin cried out, and Luka gaped in shock at Rin's sudden demand. "I'm not weak…"

"You are," Luka spoke up, "I wanted you to apologize, but I meant it as you actually caring for Len and you going and doing so without this conversation needing to happen. You backed down, and now it's rather apparent you don't care about Len enough."

"…But I do!" Rin argued. Luka quietly scoffed at that, but Rin heard and composed a rant, "I _care_ about him! I _love_ Len – okay? I don't want this to go on! See, I'm_ concerned_ for him! I don't want to _hurt_ him anymore! Is that not enough for you?"

"Well, you figured out how you love him then?" Luka questioned the furious girl, an oddly pleased grin on her face.

Rin looked at Luka, nodding slowly, "…Yeah. I did."

"Then go tell him," Luka requested, and Rin's mouth opened and closed, fumbling for what to say as she stared up at the woman. Silence only followed Luka's words, so she spoke once again, "…Or are you too afraid?"

"Huh?" Rin stood up, the halls outside finally clearing. She pondered her odds of making it upstairs without having any of the other Vocaloids bother her as she walked to Len, they were very high. Rin didn't want to be stuck talking to somebody at that moment, she was trying hard to finish this argument with Luka. "No! I'll go talk to Len!"

At those words, Rin just stared up at Luka with balled fists. The lady merely smirked, with eyes sparkling with amusement. "…Well, are you going or not?"

Rin huffed, and stubbornly stormed out without another word. As Luka's looked at the girl's retreating form, she grinned. Her false taunting had actually fooled Rin into going upstairs. Len and Rin couldn't fight anymore. Rin would finally tell Len how she felt too, and the arguing would stop. She wouldn't yell at him, he wouldn't cry anymore.

It was really that simple all along.

* * *

><p>Len heard a knock at his door, and he looked up from his relaxed position on his bed. He <em>had<em> been trying to forget earlier until the banging on his door. Len huffed in annoyance, "Whoever you are, feel free to come on in."

"Good, because if you said otherwise I was going to bang the door down," the dreaded voice called out as the blonde stepped in through Len's door. "We have to talk."

Len sat upright all the way, "I'm not talking anymore tonight. So please, go away Rin."

"No can do," Rin smugly said, kicking the door shut behind her. Len gulped, and the girl strode over casually. "Len, am I weak - mentally?"

"Contrary to popular belief that you're a total badass who doesn't back down, you _are_ exactly the definition of _'coward'_, Rin," Len stated, looking right at the girl that was all but threatening him to respond negatively...which he did triumphantly.

"Len, you're an asshole sometimes," Rin crossed her arms in annoyance. Why was she even here?

"Yeah, and you're a bitch," Len smirked, _'But that doesn't stop me from liking you, you know.'_

He desired to say his thoughts out loud, but didn't. It was best not to say such things to the girl who didn't share his feelings, "So...get out."

"No. Not until I tell you why I'm here. Luka is saying I'm weak for not doing this _so_…I'm sorry," Rin ignored Len's insult, and plopped herself right in front of him, sitting down without his approval.

Len stared with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry for what? Breaking my heart, for driving me into a ridiculous mess, for making me insane over the past day from your own issues, _did I mention_ dragging me into the news over something I shouldn't be part of?"

Rin sighed; he didn't have to remind her she screwed up so many times. She got the memo!

"…For all of those. I was so mean – unintentionally of course! I was lying to myself, denying what was going on and I snapped…at you no less. I don't know what I was thinking, I could never hate you enough to watch you like this, and if I had known that you thought..." Rin huffed, shaking her head furiously. Her rather lengthy apology was turning into a bit of a rant, and shivers were sent up her spine as remembered Len's words before. "That you thought so...fondly of me, I would've never said such a thing."

"You realize that's exactly why I'm calling you weak. Luka and I both know it's just cowardly actions. So stop apologizing over your own personality, it's pathetic," Len was honestly still surprised at how Rin mustered the strength to go right to him after all the drama tonight. He expected the silent treatment for _weeks_!

But even with Len's appraisal, there were still the questions in the back of his mind, driving him insane. She would've never spoken so angrily to him if she knew he loved her? So – she would've backed off and not said a thing? Would she be too _afraid_ to know the feelings he had and _backed down_ even if she truly hated him?

"Well, sorry that I cared enough to come apologize," Rin sighed, averting her eyes down to her lap. Len felt infinitely bad for snapping at her – even if she was insanely bipolar over this lately. How can somebody so rude just break down like that?

"…Cared…" Len mumbled to himself. He looked at the girl, what had she meant? "What do you mean, '_cared'_?"

"I mean what I said. I worried about you after you ran off. I don't want you to stay upset," Rin sent out a faint smile to Len, who seemed so confused. "That's called caring, you blonde."

Len tried to not be thrilled that Rin actually minded that she hurt him; he had no proof that she truly was sorry or actually was worrying about him.

"…After all this?" Len asked, "You didn't want me to get hurt…even after earlier?"

"Even after today…and if you're wondering, back when you kissed me, Len...that was enough proof for me," Rin's smile didn't fade off as she suddenly changed the subject. How was she supposed just say she loved him too? How exactly did Len just yell it in front of _all_ of the many other Vocaloids?

"Er…" Len's face turned pink from embarrassment. He didn't know if he was supposed to apologize to, question, or even say anything to Rin. How was he supposed to respond to that? "…Sorry…I guess…"

"Why are you saying sorry for _liking someone_?" Rin laughed. "It's your emotions!"

"Yeah…but I just don't want to keep this so awkward for you…since, you know…" Len hardly managed out his next words, looking down sadly, "Since you don't feel the same."

Len frowned at his own actions. Was he seriously going to act so weak in front of Rin? He'd already acted rude to her; he didn't need to go crying to her also – _especially _when what he was upset over _her _not liking him.

Rin's grin only faltered when she saw Len's sad expression, "When did I say I didn't? Len, I don't mind, stop acting so sad. I was only letting my anger talk yesterday! I never meant that I didn't love you!"

Len gawked at her words, could she seriously feel the same? Was that not too perfect of an ending? "Exactly what are you getting to?"

Rin smiled, and reached out to grip the sides of Len's head. She pulled his face so it was just inches from her own, "I'm saying that I love you too, idiot."

With those words, it became her turn to kiss him. She brought Len's mouth to her own, ignoring his wide eyes. Len quickly got over the initial shock of Rin's confession, and was not ashamed to freely move closer to the girl, letting his lips fall into sync with Rin's.

'_Problem solved, Luka.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Rin procrastinated, but she did hurry her ass up once Luka forced her into doing so.<strong>

**This was hardly longer than chapter three; I didn't want it to drag on and on and decided to end it at the last scene. Besides, what could I possibly put there without ruining the promised confession? **

**If you are wondering, despite the length, this chapter should please you in comparison to the other alternative ones I had to choose from, because one of the three other chapters had the same beginning, only at the end Len and Rin started fighting once more, but I decided not to keep the angst-y atmosphere and just let this final version fix the issue. :)**

**So, this is the end of the "ridiculous arguments with ourselves" I put in the summary (maybe), up next is the convincing of fans, and I expect it to take five chapters also – but hopefully that won't be the end of this story; it's too fun to write! I'll work on getting something after that, I assure you.**

**This story has more reviews than my latest Maximum Ride one did at this stage – 28 versus 19. Can we keep it going that way? :D *has a total hate for the MR fic***

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for more!**


	6. Eavesdropping

**Author's note:** I saw the last Harry Potter movie on Saturday with a friend. It was amazing, and I don't really like the series in general. After I watched it, I figured out my friend Courtney is Harry Potter, my butler is Grell Sutcliff, and spoiling Harry Potter through Tap Tap Revenge chat rooms will result in your death. In other words, Saturday rocked.

So trying to mention as many Vocaloids as possible is far past _im_possible. And the UTAUs also! Let's see, we've got Gumi, Piko, Lily, Len, Rin, Kiyoteru, Teto, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Sonika, Miku, Yuki, Neru, and Haku mentioned…

So here we have what's going on with the other Vocaloids during the confession scene! It would appear somebody's been eavesdropping…

**Response to anonymous reviews:**

_Happyhappy_: Master comes to play soon! :D

_Chibi Ake: _Of course I updated! And I'm glad I have whatever it is that makes the Vocaloids a big family. :)

_Lazy to log in: _Thanks, glad you liked the confession scene!

**Warnings for this chapter: **Stalking Piko and lack of fluff. This is my first chapter without cursing, and on my part that's a miracle.

* * *

><p>Piko jogged down through the hallway, holding Len's iPod in his hand. He had just taken it from him the other day under orders to download more music for Len, and here he was, about to return it in hope that it would cheer his friend up about earlier today.<p>

Piko stopped at the doorway, reaching out a fist to rapt at the door until he heard voices. Not just Len's, but somebody else's too. The ever-so-curious Piko leaned his head against the door, raising an eyebrow. Rin was there. In fact, they were arguing again. Or at least it seemed.

"...You're an asshole!"

The silver haired boy frowned with a small sigh, and flung out his phone to text Luka, "_You are aware that Rin's arguing with Len again, right?"_

Piko turned away from the barrier, his eyes scanning the hallway for anybody who might notice him creeping by Len's door. He sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. Len and Rin were really messed up now, weren't they? He hoped they would stop fighting so he could get sleep and return the iPod. They weren't really interesting now, but his curiosity over what was happening was going to keep him there.

_**From: **__Megurine Luka_

_So they're fighting again? Should I go up there?_

Piko tilted his head back to the room, his blue and green eyes focusing on the simple white door. There was less noise now, and he wondered if Rin had killed Len or something. Being the nosy teen he was, Piko stepped back to the side where he had been a moment ago.

"...I could never hate you...to watch you like this..." was what he heard assumedly Rin saying. Piko widened his eyes. Was he seriously going to listen in on this?

Of course he was.

_**To:**__ Megurine Luka_

_No, she's apologizing._

Piko waited a moment for her response, not listening in anymore unless she requested it. He wasn't going to disobey Luka's orders before she gave them out. Besides, eavesdropping is borderline stalking, so the whole thing was awkward and Piko should probably not take part in it unless requested – and not even.

Luka took a minute longer to respond than Piko would've hoped, probably because she was in her usual group of Kaito, Miku, and whoever else was in on the drama. He could only imagine their mixed reactions over wanting to figure out and not.

_**From: **__Megurine Luka_

_Good. Can you keep me posted?_

A shamelessly devious smirk came to play on the boy's lips, and he pressed his body to the door again.

* * *

><p>"…Rin's apologizing," Luka looked up from her phone to the other oldest Vocaloids. She, Kiyoteru, Meiko, Gakupo, Kaito, and Miku were the ones currently discussing the topic right now – her usual group plus three. "She's talking to Len now."<p>

"How do you know that?" Miku asked in confusion, wondering how Luka had so many connections when it came to the blondes. "Who told you?"

"Well, a few minutes ago I convinced Rin into going to tell Len she's sorry," Luka then held out her phone so everyone at the breakfast table could see, Kiyoteru even looking up from his laptop to read the text.

"So you convinced Piko-kun to go listen in on them?" He raised an eyebrow, shutting his laptop and looking at Luka, "I didn't know you would stoop that low to collect and assess information on practically your children."

"Who _'collects and asses_ _information_' when they're not a teacher…?" Kaito murmured, and a sideways glance was given to him by Meiko and Gakupo.

"I didn't, Piko was just passing Len's door and overheard I guess," Luka shrugged, and Miku nodded with a smile, and Kiyoteru shook his head in defeat of sorts.

"So Rin and Len may be on the same page now…" Gakupo started, and everyone looked at the previously quiet man, "Do you think that Rin's there because she actually likes Len the way he shouted earlier?"

"I…don't know…" Miku smile faltered. She wanted a happy ending, but apologizing isn't going to do anything for Len to be pleased enough. If Rin actually loved Len, this fight could have the ending she hoped for, but they had no proof why she was taking back her words except that she was supposed to.

Miku's hope was brought back when she saw Luka's gaze, the woman's was grinning with an almost mischievous glow in her eyes. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Luka, and she stared back, "Rin told me herself she did."

Miku cooed and Kaito smirked, Meiko just didn't care, and Kiyoteru and Gakupo just looked at each other in confusion. A silence went around them until a childish voice spoke up, shattering the quiet, "Wha' did Rinny tell you?"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Gumi, Miki, and Yuki in Miki's arms. The owner of the voice was most definitely the sleepy ten-year-old, and her dark, wide eyes were just pleading for an answer.

"Nothing, Yuki-chan," Kiyoteru and Kaito spoke for Luka, and Gumi and Miki objected.

"You can tell us!" Miki said, throwing her hands in the air, "We're Rin's friends!"

"I'm her _best_ friend!" Gumi said threw her hands in the air. Nobody argued, though everyone in that room knew that Rin's "best friend" was Len normally, Gumi had only been Rin's closest friend for the day. "You have to tell me at least!"

"Okay, all of you quiet," Gakupo said to the small group of Vocaloids that had overheard Luka reading Piko's text, walking over to them. "Can you just go to bed?"

"I wan' my milk first!" the young Yuki being held in Miki's arms complained, shaking her black pigtails furiously. "Not goin' to sleep!"

The red haired teen looked up at Gakupo, "What's going on with Rin and Len now?"

"Nothing, okay? Get to bed!" Gakupo sent a cross look down at the girl, their eyes meeting in a staring contest.

"You aren't the boss of me," she argued, Yuki tugging on a strand of Miki's long hair. Miki winced, "All I want to know is what's going on!"

"Gakupo-san, you can tell me!" Gumi stomped a foot, her orange slipper slamming onto the tiled floor. "I won't tell anyone!"

"We all know you will," Gakupo crossed his arms, and the dark-haired man with glasses stepped out away from the table, walking to the three younger Vocaloids and pushing Gakupo out of the way. Kiyoteru didn't even take a sideways glance as Gakupo admitted defeat and walked out of the room, instead looking down at the interested teens.

"Rin's apologizing to Len and Luka just told us earlier she said to her that she loved him. That's all, now get upstairs," Kiyoteru took Yuki from Miki, "Come on, I'll get you some milk, but Miki's putting you to bed tonight."

The ten-year-old nodded with a satisfied smile, and Miki stared at the older man in shock, "Seriously, she does?"

"That's awesome! I'm going to tell Teto!" Gumi cheered, and the green-haired girl had vanished from the area in just seconds.

Kiyoteru emitted a sigh, and Miki ran off after Gumi, "I'll get Yuki in a second! Gotta go!"

* * *

><p>Though many of the Vocaloids had been tucked in their beds at that moment, word spread quickly of what everyone was assuming was an end of the insane Rin and heartbroken Len. Gumi and Miki were knocking at doors of their friends, telling them what was going on. Gossip spread through the household quicker than could possibly do online, possibly because every Vocaloid was getting awoken by the pair, and some gathered in hallways to await them as everyone caught onto the fact they were headed to each and every hall.<p>

When everyone was alerted, though only about thirty percent cared, and Gumi, Yuki, and Miki in their own rooms, the final goodnights were spoken, and quiet words were exchanged.

_"...No more fighting?"_

_"...don't think so..."_

_"It's about time..."_

_"I hope this ends like chapter fifty-three of my fan fiction!"_

_"What, Teto?"_

_"…Nothing."_

"_Yeah okay, goodnight."_

"_Night, Gumi! Night Miki!"_

Luka, Kiyoteru, Miku, Kaito, and Meiko were the last ones to go to bed, mainly because they were texting the still awake Piko. The teen just a year younger than Len had just told them that Rin was apologizing, and many of the ones in the group were hoping that was true. The only one doubting it was Meiko, but she hadn't desired to be in on this information so she'd play the pessimist.

Luka showed them Piko's latest text, Kiyoteru all but yanking the phone out of her hands to examine it over and over.

_**From:**__ Piko_

_"Sorry that I cared enough to apologize." – Rin_

"This is indirect eavesdropping," Kiyoteru spoke, blinking through his glasses. He handed the phone back to Luka, "But such an intriguing conversation is hard not to want to hear more of…"

"Bah! Piko's probably just messing with you guys!" Meiko frowned, slinging an arm lazily behind the back of her chair. Kaito sighed, bringing his palm to his face. If she wanted to leave she can freely do so.

Miku looked up at Luka with excited eyes, appearing a bit more childish than usual, "It's going to be done, right Luka-nee?"

Luka blinked, "It just depends on how Rin speaks her words. You know she might screw up."

"I like your faith in her," Kaito mocked Luka, "No doubt at all in your words! God forbid Rin get something _right_!"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up and end up wondering why I even bothered believing if Len ends up coming to me, crying," Luka narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired guy, and stared back to wait for another text from the boy. Her wish was granted instantly.

_**From:**__ Piko_

_"What do you mean, 'cared'?" - Len_

_"I mean what I said. I worried about you after you ran off. I don't want to see you hurt." - Rin_

Miku beamed, "She seems to be speaking properly right now."

"Can she keep it up is the question," Kiyoteru spoke with closed eyes as he rubbed grime off of his glasses with the bottom of his shirt. "Rin is not known for her wise words."

Luka sighed in acceptance, "I know..."

Meiko grumbled about her alcohol to Kaito, who was too focused on the conversation too pay attention, "I'd like some of my drink right about now, BaKaito!"

"Sure, sure. Do you think Rin's going to confess now?" Kaito asked.

Miku, being the over-excited girl she was, yanked the phone out of Luka's hands before it finished vibrating from receiving a message. "Okay! It says, '_You didn't want me to get hurt even after earlier?_', that being Len. '_Even after today_', Rin. Aww!"

Meiko sighed, "I'd like to stay and all, but honestly I'm sick of this. I'm leaving!"

Nobody objected as she left the kitchen, and only awaited the next message.

_**From:**__ Piko_

_"I never meant that I didn't love you!" – Rin_

_"...what are you getting to?" – Len_

_"I'm saying that I love you too, idiot." – Rin_

"See? She didn't mess it up. Luka, you owe me," Kaito said smugly, waving out a hand for money. Luka only sent a glare.

"I'm not paying you anything. We do not _bet_ over our family. But you were correct. Rin didn't screw that up…" Luka mused, thinking Kaito's words through.

"Luka, do you think this is truly over and done with?" Kiyoteru asked, looking at the pinkette suspiciously. Miku nodded at his words, Kaito did too, but Luka shook her head.

"They still have the issue with the news, or more so Rin does, and both have to explain to Master what is going on," Luka objected with a sigh, closing her eyes. "Master is unpredictable when it comes to our issues. At that, with something _this_ big, he probably is not pleased at Len and Rin. The thing is – no matter what happens or what Len and Rin say to him, something probably won't work out for them."

* * *

><p><strong>*points at last sentence* FOREBODING PHRASE IS FOREBODING.<strong>

**The crowds can wait! First Rin and Len have to explain to the-ever-so-mysterious Master…which can or cannot end well.**

**Trying to type this chapter was far from impossible while I had exactly ELEVEN Words with Friends games going on and a new move opening up on my iPod every minute. Some things are just too damn addictive… Dx**

**Review, favorite, and subscribe for more!**


	7. 111111

**The writer of this has not died.**

**Yeah.**

**She's just been doing other things.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Crowds<strong>** will return on:** _11.11.11

**With new Vocaloids. Drama. And some other stuff thrown into the mix.**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, or subsribe for more!<strong>


	8. Fears

**Reasons for lack of updates: **One would naturally assume the homework I have been receiving would take up my time, but in reality it was the fact I was writing 24/7. I couldn't stop writing – sometimes going to bed at two o'clock in the morning and having to wake up at 5:30. I think I have written 130 + chapters since the last one of this story.

**Author's note:** I went to the Vocaloid concert being streamed to 17 theaters worldwide (I by in Houston, so naturally I'd be going to the showing there). It was amazing – _minus the fact Luka only got two songs, and not even "Just be Friends", Miku didn't even sing "World is Mine", and Len and Rin didn't even do "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder". _:|

**Response to anonymous reviews:**

_Happyhappy_: "Big family" isn't even close to describing the Vocaloids. How many of them are there anyways? XD More of: "Super, extra-large, super-sized, musical without the high school, family-of-sorts".

_Chibi A:_ I loved your review – such enthusiasm! XD Thanks a bunch!

**Warnings for this chapter: **Nothing?

**Note for this chapter: **I have based this as if the Vocaloids are a group of people singing for a company (let's say a recording one), all of them different ages. It may seem confusing basing them off of their different release dates, but their ages (let's use the official one for Rin and Len – fourteen, you should've seen how I made them two years older) are the same when they are first "signed on". The first part of this chapter is from that day two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>When each and every Vocaloid had stood before the Master two years ago, there had been four people sitting at a table and waiting for them to listen.<em>

_One had been a young woman with a dark ponytail and wide, circular glasses with a smile as bright as possible as she stared up at every child, teen, and adult standing before the table. The second was an older man with a steely gaze, wearing a business suit and just glaring at all of them._

_That was who every Vocaloid had decided was Master. He had a proud aura around him, and had a glare that screamed: "I am in charge and if you dare defy me, you're dead."_

_The third and fourth people in the room were merely two chauffeurs that had driven every Vocaloid to this eerie and all but empty manor, and served no other purpose in being there._

_As the quiet settled in, every person in the room stared forward at the single, aging man. His eyes only glared back, seeming far from a friendly man that was going to rule over and make decisions for the group. The Vocaloids standing before him were coughing to break the silence, looking at each other awkwardly. None of them were sure of the man._

"_Okay!" The lady clapped her hands together loudly, shattering the quiet. "It's time we tell you why all of you are here! You were all picked to be our singers!"_

_Everyone exchanged a glance with the people they were around. Why so many of them?_

"_Now first, we're sorry if not everything goes well. Each of you has a unique voice, but your fan base depends on your...appeal," the woman said, hinting at the more dull people standing around. "The first of our group was less than appreciated, but we had been too specific. Here, we'll have virtually every voice possible! All of you are unique, which will surely make you guys more loved than the first of our Vocaloids."_

"_So, welcome," the man said with another frown, "To Vocaloid…two."_

"_Hatsune," the woman said, and both Miku and Mikuo looked up. The woman finished, "Miku. Your voice is outstanding, and we are sure that you'll go far."_

_Miku smiled warily, and everyone else exchanged glances – was this woman going to call out people like that? Akita Neru sent a glare in the favored girl's direction, taking three steps away from the teal girl._

"_Megurine Luka," the man spoke up, "Since you are bilingual, I'm sure multiple countries will appreciate you when you debut."_

_The pink toned woman nodded with a smile, "I appreciate that, um…it would appear I cannot thank you properly, remind me of your name?"_

"_My name does not concern you, its best you save the addressing for your new family," the man said, and Luka's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Now…"_

"_Kagamines," the woman interrupted. The boy ripped his eyes from the floor, and the girl with a bow straightened up – though it didn't do much to her height. "Your voices are similar, yet not. They fit together, so I find it best we try to find good duets for you two."_

_Len looked over two the girl he was apparently meant to sing with, but ripped his gaze from her as the thought of being with her so often brought a blush to his cheeks. He stared back at the floor, "That's…fine."_

_Rin hadn't said a word, but nodded._

_The woman smiled, and moved on to the next person, "Megpoid Gumi, you…"_

_The older man stood up without warning, staring down the already scared group, "Now, I must go. Your rooms are assigned. Rika-san, follow me."_

_The girl in the ponytail narrowed her eyes at the man, but followed. The Vocaloids slowly started to part ways when the man spoke up once more, "Do not ruin this place. Repairs cost money, and you all shall pay for them. I expect to see you all tomorrow at the studio."_

_This was the man in charge?_

"_And remember, if you screw up too badly, you're out of the Vocaloids and back to where we got you from."_

* * *

><p>One would like to imagine that the memory of Master would make Rin a bit paranoid when a call for her to speak with him was received, but in reality – she was <em>terrified<em>.

Rin was never one to be easily driven by emotions...or at least, she denied that she was, when, in reality, even Yuki knew Rin overreacted – just a _bit_. Rin _thought _she was always strong, so the moment Luka presented a paper informing Rin to prepare for a visit with the mysterious man, she felt disturbed when her own feelings went downhill.

_Kagamine Rin is to pay a visit to me tonight at 6:00 PM._

_- M_

Rin only blinked when she read the paper once. Twice. Thrice. She felt no emotions at all until the words finally settled down into her mind and the realization of her possibly being taken away from _her _family-of-sorts, _her_ Len,_ her_ Luka_, her _fans. This call from Master may mean the end of it all. And after finally feeling like she had done something right for her other half...it was over?

Leaving the Vocaloids meant no more songs with Len, no more late-night movies with Miku, no more pranking with Gumi and Teto (when the UTAU would visit), no more time with Lu – no more _Len_?

Could someone like him truly deal with pain like that?

Rin promised her "mirror image" she'd never desert him and reminded him how much she needed him (before the past issues). He always trusted those words and loved her for them. She was the first person of the Vocaloids to accept him, back when everyone was skeptical of each other. She was the first person in general to make him feel _wanted_.

And with that being the case, Len never cared for her attitude until she turned against him because of the fan days ago. But now that she loved him too and all was well for an evening – they both had to wake up to a message like this? Len relied on the girl so much...and Rin had to leave him behind? How did she feel so awful knowing that?

Len sat beside the girl and Luka in front of the couple at the smallest of the four breakfast tables used by the Vocaloids, both unaware of what could be in the note Neru had written down when the Master called the phone-obsessed girl at eight that morning.

Only Neru and Rin knew what was on the tiny sheet of paper, and Rin was the only one of the two that truly cared for it. Neru still wanted to murder Rin for taking Len and hurting him. As far as Rin was aware of, Akita had a voodoo doll of Rin and a shrine of Len in her room.

Luka caught onto Rin's aura of sorrow, but she knew better than to toy with Rin's sadness. Only Len knew how to control that feeling in Rin – by crying himself. But this time, Len had yet to realize how dreary Rin was feeling.

Not until the frown broke out on the girl's face.

Then Len was biting on his lip and contemplating hugging the girl – thinking of actually being _strong _in her eyes. But Rin would push any comforting arms away from her. Watching the girl's broken expression would do not a thing to help her though... Len didn't care if she would bat him away at the moment. He reached a hand out to Rin's trembling arm without a single bit of fear. "Rin...?"

The Vocaloid being questioned hardly noticed Len's touch. Rin crumpled the paper in her hands, finally escaping the mental shock she had been put in. Rin looked from her boyfriend to her sister/mother/friend, cracking an obviously false grin: "If I am kicked out of the Vocaloids...you two are coming with me."

* * *

><p>Originally, Rin had just been joking about possibly getting kicked out of the Vocaloids. She had been smiling while she had said the line about taking Len and Luka with her, even if they both saw her pain.<p>

But as she stood standing in the studio office, it hit Rin that she could actually be out of the group. Master had never taken anybody out for a personal visit – he sent Rika or an assistant to the manor. And never for too serious of a reason, because no Vocaloid had made their way into the news for a negative report _except_ Rin.

Sure, Rin was only fighting that she didn't love somebody she actually did and trying to tell off the idiotic public she had to deal with, but that was probably too much for Master. That man was probably far from happy with her.

Rin hardly knew the man and what he was like, she hadn't even said a word to him the day he pointed out her and Len; Len had, even with his fear of speaking up to people. Rin was scared at what Master was capable of, even if he struck off as just an old man! He was still in charge of Rin, he still ruled over her. She was nothing in comparison to him. But nothing if he wasn't around.

Overall, Rin was nothing with the asshole or without. She had no choice to live with the knowledge he controlled her. She was in between a rock and a hard place, both squeezing her and suffocating her and driving her heartbeat wild and_ –_ !

_'My god, I could be leaving right now! Leaving everything! I can't go back to where I was before, I won't go back! Len needs me, I need him! I need Luka and Gakupo, I want to stay with everyone! I can't enjoy anything without Gumi and Iroha by my side! And Yuki loves me! Piko has to sync my iPod still!' _(Maybe that thought in Rin's head wasn't relevant to anything.) '_I need Kaito to help knock sense into me and Meiko to give me what little advice she has! And...'_

"Rin-san – ah, Kagamine Rin." The bland woman at the entrance desk suddenly spoke up. "Your appointment begins now."

"Appointment"? This was more of a dance with the devil, a date with destiny, karma in the worst of scenarios... This was a trial.

Rin stood up with trembling limbs, and nodded. The black-haired woman stood up without any struggle, even with her pencil skirt and high heels. She held no emotion to Rin's evident fear, and only turned and began walking out of the room, leaving Rin rushing and stumbling after her.

The secretary led Rin into a hallway, the woman's thin lips in a permanent line of no amusement. The blonde tried not to stare at the brunette as she wondered what could possibly be up in the building, after passing up a janitor and a few more employees with solemn faces, Rin had become suspicious: '_What was with every staff member, not smiling as they usually would? How upset could Master be to put the aura of anger on every employee?'_

Rin tried to push the nervous feelings aside as they turned to one last hallway with a lone door at the end, biting on her tongue to hold her screams inside. Why couldn't Len or Luka be here with her? Len made her feel less alone and Luka could always calm the teenager with shaking palms! If they could both appear, all would be okay for Rin. The thought Master's wrath would no longer feel so...terrifying. Rin may calm herself a bit.

May.

The loud heels of the (still unnamed) female stopped at the side of the wooden door; all fell silent in the building. The new silence was worse than the clicking of three-inch heels on a floor for the Vocaloid staring at the entrance of Master's office. The secretary cocked her head to the side like an avian would, puzzled at Rin's widened eyes, "Well?"

Rin reached her hand to the doorknob as if she was putting her hand into a bag of poisonous reptiles, grasping onto the knob with trembling fingers. She breathed out levelly, "Well..."

The room may have shocked Rin just a bit.

There was a desk in the middle of the office. Two chairs in front of it. A potted plant at the side of the door. A painted image of the first acknowledged Vocaloid2s - Miku, Len, Luka, and Rin. A bookshelf. A cabinet of files. And one smiling Rika.

What. The. _Hell_.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what is going on in the next chapters, but I do not have them all written down as the last ones had been when I first released this story. I cannot assure you that my updates will be as steady as they were over the summer, though.<strong>

**Next (assumed) update: **11-18-11

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for more!**


	9. Rika

**Author's Note: ****I. Am. A. Bitch. I meant to upload this. I had everything out on the eighteenth of November, on my laptop, only to have my mom pick me up early from school to go on a road trip to New Orleans three hours earlier than originally decided. I would have had the time, but... Ugh, family got in the way, a new story (read bottom AN for details), and my life got all complicated so I couldn't publish this.**

**I will never again promise you a date for a chapter. Never.**

**Response to anonymous reviews:**

_Happyhappy_: I like confusing people sometimes. X3 The man is...well, you'll be hearing about him/seeing him soon...soon enough.

_:_ If only you put in a name for me to thank you properly! (Or are you Erika, since my friend was reading this for the first time when I received your review? Erm...) But I find it _awesome _that you called my story _awesome_. Thank you. :)

**Warnings for this chapter: ****Language and Rika's sexual references (that go unnoticed by herself XD).**

* * *

><p>"Birthdays are a stupid thing that makes you feel older and probably more wrinkled. That's why I don't celebrate my own. Fictional characters never age, so I celebrate theirs instead. And today is the birthday of my personal favorite characters, the Vocaloids Len and Rin. I hope they're having fun being forever fourteen. Except for in my story, where they're sixteen and...not so youn – damn. It's still a birthday to celebrate, that's all!"<p>

- Me, in a conversation with my aunt about three minutes ago

(And you probably thought I was going to put a serious and cheesy quote there, eh?)

****Happy birthday, Kagamines.****

* * *

><p>Rin sucked in a breath of shock when she saw the smiling Rika at the desk, one that she was glad to have done so because it was knocked out of her almost instantly by a pair of arms squeezing her.<p>

What the hell.

Rika was hugging Rin as if she was an old friend or a sibling. She still had the smile and ponytail Rin remembered the new Master (?) always had, but with an attitude Rin had never been able to see. This...sickeningly sweet one: "Rin-chan, it's been a whole three months! I swear you get prettier every time I see you – unlike myself, I get older when I look in the mirror but... Ah, I missed talking to you!"

Rin was still a bit surprised to have the woman's arms around her, and truly didn't want to break the fact to Rika that they had never kept a conversation. She kept the last part to herself, as her mind told her to do so, and decided to break the confusion in her own head: "Rika-san...you're 'Master'?"

"Yes, now don't go on about it! It's nothing truly important, nothing much! We don't have much time to go through that revealing moment, we don't have that much time! Er, we've got a day, but..." Rika trailed off, and she let go of Rin and ran as quickly as she could in her uniform back to the mahogany colored desk in the middle of the room. Rika waved her hand to the chair in front of her desk, "Sit, Rin-chan. Just...sit."

Rin nodded and listened despite her uneasiness. She took the seat before Rika, "So...Rika-san...why am I here?"

"I just wanted to check up on the Vocaloids, why? Did Neru tell you otherwise?" Rika immediately knew that Rin was nervous when she questioned Rika; Rin wouldn't have asked about why her presence was required if she knew. Rika didn't even await a response from Rin, "Geez, that girl... No, we've got to love her despite the way she is – okay, Rin-chan?"

"Er..."

Rika didn't wait once again, already jumping into questions before Rin could answer them all: "Yuki, has she been back to eating all of the apples before Iroha has? How's Utatane, has he been getting into any more trouble lately; do you have suspicions that he's been eavesdropping again? Oh, Gacha...?"

Rin let Rika ask questions for a while, not even shrugging on bothering to respond. This Master was a chatterbox and not at all what Rin had expected – she still had the nervous and shocked feelings in her that Rika was not at all what she seemed to be. Rin had a terrifying thought flash through her head of Rika holding a knife to Rin's throat...something that seemed to be more likely than having this bubbly girl as a leader.

Rin had a truly odd thought process.

"...Ah, Yuuma and Mizki! How are they?" Rin decided to tune in then. Rika was looking at a file on her desk she had thrown out with more as she questioned Rin. A miniature mountain had formed on Rika's desk, the woman not even caring the slightest bit.

"Yuuma's singing lessons are helping him a lot, Rika-san."

"Great!" Rika clapped her hands again. She brought her gaze back to Rin, bringing on a subject Rin had been awaiting to be brought up when Master pointed at the magazine placed in front of Rin. (Where was she getting all of these things from?) Rika laced her fingers together, setting her chin atop them. "Now, Rin. How are you?"

"I...can explain...that..." Rin whispered. She met her master's eyes, "It was just a girl twisting my words, I promise. Though I did get a bit mad after..."

"Rin, whenever you're upset, who did I tell you to go to?" Rika was referring to Luka, Meiko, and even Len. All knew how to calm Rin down or even reassure her when she was sad. Rika had already told them to – and reminded them. Luka was one to accept everything instantly, Meiko was sober whenever she actually bothered to respond (it took weeks to get her alcohol-free for that) a positive answer, and Len had been stuttering and blushing for quite a bit so Rika took that as a yes.

Maybe she should have checked to make sure what his answer was...

"Meiko's been a bit more intoxicated lately, Luka was more focused on Len, and...Len may have been the one I took out my anger on..." Rin hung her head to the side, nervous as to what Rika could say to that.

"Rin!" Rika sighed, "What did you do to him?"

"I...said I would never...love him like the way people thought. Though...I may have messed up my words a bit, because...he cried," Rin managed out. She would have immediately told the Master of the Vocaloids that she solved that problem, but Rika probably had a few words on that.

And she did.

Rika moved her hands from below her chin to in her lap, and her head from below Rin to above. She had a frown now etched in her face, but it had changed from one of concern to one of anger. "Rin...you, of all people, should know Len has always been a bit emotion-driven at times! And he's always been so reliant of you because of your tendency to be in everything together, so you definitely know how hurt he gets when you yell at him! So why say how you won't love him, when you were the first of the Vocaloids to even talk to him?"

"I know I'm stupid for that, I know!" Rika had a way to make Rin weak, a way the girl was afraid of. (Perhaps it was because of the scarring mental image of Rin being murdered by Rika.) Rin was only keeping her fingers from trembling by gripping onto the sides of her chair, it was rather apparent that her legs were shaking though.

"Did he lock himself in his room again?" Rika may have never stayed long enough at the manor she bought for her precious singers, but she was entirely aware of how they would act when upset. Len would keep to himself, Luka would just reach out to somebody to hold, Kaito would just eat ice-cream scoops like Meiko would do shots, and Rin would find comfort in solitude as Len would.

Rika always wondered why the Kagamines would never cry to each other when both would just sit alone; they seemed to only cry when the other was doing so.

Rin rubbed the side of her arm uneasily, "He's out of it now..."

"Is he, really?" Rika seemed stunned it was so easy to get Len out of his room so quickly, but she, as Master, knew exactly what was going on in the Vocaloid manor. She wanted Rin to admit everything as a first source and not the second one Rika got through Neru. Rika wanted to hear Rin say what she did to help Len. To know the little, chaotic love story the Kagamines had to tell.

"Yeah. I...er, took back what I said." Rin knew Master was aware of everything that had gone on in the mansion she gave the Vocaloids. Neru had made it rather apparent that she had connections with everyone in the recording studio. "And told him I was lying then and only blinded with my anger...as I always tend to be. He's happy now, I promise you."

Or at least, he had been when the morning began. When Rin was leaving though...he may had been a bit upset. But everyone was! The Vocaloids were a family and what would they be without the teenage sister who hated seemingly everything?

They'd be a lot of things, the many 'loids still would have Neru, Tei... But Len wouldn't be Len.

"And how happy?" Rika asked, an ever-so-innocent smile on her lips. Rin knew there was something behind her smile, something that dried her mouth and gnawed at her insides. Other than the thirst and hunger she had. "How do you take back words like that without saying them again?"

"You don't..."

"You said you loved him?" Rika's smile turned somewhat devious – in a way Rin thought only Neru could do. Master lifted up her eyebrows curiously, "Oh? So are we back to friendly terms, sticking to those sibling theories, or are my Kagamines an item now?"

"U-uh..." Rin was too focused on Rika's grinning to respond, but also repeating Rika's words in her mind. She blinked, "I know you're aware of that answer, Rika-san."

"Aww, how adorable! Rinny's blushing!" Rika pat the Vocaloid's blonde head, a blonde head which was lacking her usual bow. Rika eyed Rin's head, contemplating if she should grab a ribbon out of thin air and slap it on the girl. Rin looked cute with her bow! Like Rin. Rika thought that unmade action through, and decided making the already paranoid girl more surprised was not one of her best ideas. She bounded away from Rin, over to a cabinet, "Speaking of blushing, if I could make this subject change using such a phrase, we have another few like so due to arrive to your home! More Vocaloids, ha! Oh, one blushes a lot, maybe she counts!"

Rin knew more Vocaloids was the last thing the current ones needed. Some of the newer ones were already rooming together to make room for the newer ones – Gumi was with Miki and Teto, when the UTAUloid visited, to make room for Yuuma and Mizki, since the rule was that no males room with female. (Though few of the elder couples actually followed that rule...until Rika announced her arrival, then many were running back and forth to move their belongings.)

"Rin, don't make that face at me." Rika pointed out the teen's annoyed gaze. "I'm going to start allowing that whole other genders mixing until I can expand your home, again, so you shouldn't be too crowded. Kaito and Meiko won't do anything, Meiko would just beat him; Miku would just make Mikuo clean the room; and I'm sure Len's still too timid to even thi - …"

Rin suddenly choked obnoxiously loud, silencing Rika's dream of combining couples. She held onto the sides of the chairs when her coughing was done, raising an eyebrow to Rika, "Wait a minute! Len and I just became this 'item', as you put it, and you already seem to be plotting things?"

Rika held her hands up in defense, "It's only a test, I swear. Rin, I don't want to have the Vocaloids become one of those groups dating each other off and on until they break apart over the relationships they form and break. If Meiko and Kaito truly want to stay together, I'll test them on if they can keep their feelings for a long period of time without getting sick of one another. If Mikuo doesn't get tired of serving Miku, if Luka can deal with Gakupo, Mizki with Yuuma, then all will be well. And if you could go through a time Len, then I don't have to terrorize the Vocaloids by taking you into another private conversation like this."

Rin only stared, waiting for Rika to say more. The woman only shrugged, putting her thrown arms down to her sides once again. Those arms immediately flew into the air again as she turned around to the file cabinet, "Good, now that you understand..." As if. "...I'll show you who you'll be accepting as siblings or whatever you guys do with new Vocaloids! There's little Aoki, Cul, Mew, Rion, Ring, Lui, Luna, Ia, See-U, then three for other countries, we have to spread you guys somehow. We're recruiting more also, so..."

With each load of new friends, sisters, and brothers, Rin couldn't help but to notice all of them called themselves weirder and weirder names. She let out a heavy sigh, filled with defiance of accepting the newcomers. She didn't want more people to argue with, especially not more girls that may be like Neru and Tei, obsessed with Rin's Len. Or if they tried to take hi – no, she can't be the jealous type when imaginary girls were talking to her boyfriend only in her head.

"Rin, are you even listening to me?" Rika was tilting her face really near to Rin's, waving her hand in the terrorized girl. "Have you even blinked in the past two minutes? I thought we were trying hard on stopping the robot theory, blink every once in a while to prove you aren't one, geez!" Rika giggled like a stereotypical schoolgirl would whenever Rin was wiping her dried eyes repeatedly, "You're such a funny thing, Rinny."

"I-I'm sorry, Rika-san, Master, whatever you want me to call you. I just...don't think I'm actually ready for more Vocaloids or this whole couple-testing idea. Or anything. I'm still taking in the fact you aren't getting rid of me..." Rin said the first thing that came into her head, a half-lie, half-truth phrase that either saved her or hurt her.

"Don't worry, I'm not as strict as my father. If he was here, I don't think any of these ideas my staff helped me think up would be taking place. Everyone would probably have been kicked back to where they came from, but thankfully he's not around to attempt at ruining your already built up dreams. You won't be going anywhere that you shouldn't be as long as I'm the head of this, okay?" Rika held out her arms as if she thought Rin would nod and they would hug dramatically as people did in unrealistic movies and books. Like Rin would believe Rika and everyone would be happy.

"Okay?" Rin pretended that it didn't seem as if Rika, Master, was ignoring her father's wishes. What person takes over a company and doesn't keep true to the previous owner's plans, much less their own father's ideas? Surely, this man Rika had described, one that sounds familiar, would have torn everyone apart by the current moment, but Rin still didn't understand why Rika didn't pay more attention to her own father.

"Good! Now, about the other Vocaloids..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have three stories I'm nearly ready to debut...nearly. They're all LenRin, because that seems to be the only pairing I want to/can center a story around nowadays. XD I just don't know when I'd be able to publish any of them, still developing, editing, and writing them all. But the first one I'm planning on uploading should come soo – sometime. God, it feels like I can't promise you guys anything.**

**Well, this chapter wasn't divided into three parts as all of my others have been. Hmm. I tend to change writing styles and chapter formats often, so don't think I have presented you with a short chapter. It's just...different...and boring...ugh. The TtC feeling (read as: stupid reporters and misguided fans annoying Rin and co. until...stuff) will pick up again soon, I promi – ****assure – ****you.**

**Wow! This is two reviews away from fifty reviews total! Hint there as to what button you should press after I say:**

**Review, favorite, and/or subscribe for more!**


	10. AN  Story Announcement

**~ THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE "You Give Me Wings" NEXT UPDATE. ~**

* * *

><p>This isn't a chapter, but an announcement.<p>

And I don't want you to exit out right now, because it's an awesome one.

If you like my stories.

Or want to read something better than To The Crowds will ever be.

* * *

><p><em>This took a lot of strength for me to upload. I hate doing these things, but I pray that this being a positive subject will receive positive feedback.<em>

_It truly does take a lot for me to upload a new story._

_I'm always so afraid the plot turns to crap._

_But this one won't be like To The Crowds. It has a consistent plot._

_I promise it'll be better than this story._

* * *

><p>Okay, I've been really inactive lately.<p>

Blame Tom Hiddleston.

**... :[**

I haven't been busy, in all actuality. I've been working on something amazing for you. Revised chapters on here (because nobody found the flaws but me) and some funny/chaotic chapters are coming up in this story. I've been writing down quick ideas to finish this story up, and I have the perfect way to end it:

.

Yes, I just typed a period. But that's what every story should end with. You know, a full sentence. With a punctuation mark closing it.

Unless you're Peter Van Houten.

I give cyber hugs to anybody who gets that. It means I'm not the only Nerdfighter out here. Or literate human. XD

Okay, rambling aside. I have a way to finish this story. I have chapters planned. I just need to put all of the quotes together.

To add on to that promise _I WILL CARRY OUT_, I have another Len/Rin story in progress. Actually, I have around thirteen, but four of those are essentially the same exact story from another one, I just wanted to characterize everyone differently or... No, I'm not going to ramble. I have a Len and Rin story that I'm confident in. I'm using **all **of my writing capabilities in it.

But I will have to address some things about it here, so, if you don't care...why are you even reading this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>"For an Angel to Sin"<em>****_  
><em>**_Information_

**One:** I could have the opportunity to write it with my own characters. But, I can't, because of subjects. I probably could make a novel out of the plot, but the issue with doing so is immense. I have written the story specifically for (tw)incest. I have taken adaptations of mythology and religions to create the whole thing, and from there I have created the ultimate way to piss off the average society.

But it isn't ripping at religion. (In fact, I use my own in this.) No, I have taken what sins are considered to be the deadliest and wrote around that. Which is why Len and Rin were my candidates for the main characters - they don't have a set personality or relation. I could throw the Vocaloids into Ancient Greece and everything would be _okay_. Which is another thing, Greek mythology plays a huge part in Names.

Why did I capitalize that? Because of two.

**Two:**

Everyone is either a Demon, human, or Angel. And, yes, we puny humans don't deserve the capital because _I said so_. Angels and Demons are the good and bad, but both a susceptible to Sins. True Names are the gods' names in mythology, for example, Hera is Luka's Name. With a Name, there is a power that only one Angel knows. And He doesn't know how to use that power, but He'd never admit to that. That being the head of everyone - Him. Now, I would say His Vocaloid name, but any real examination of the character in even the first chapter gives it away.

Him is based off of Cronus/Kronos. I'm only saying this because I don't want to strike Him off as a mockery of God.** The only use of religion is through the Sins - the rights and wrongs humans live by. Myth is everything else. **You won't discover at first, but He treats His children in an awful manner. And very few notice what is going on in the darker parts of the Angels' realm. I'm not having Him eat everyone, but He is an alteration of the Titan in Greek myths. He doesn't create all of the worlds (Norse mythology goes there).

**Three:**

Referring back to the twincest. I made a few basic rules of the Angels that are the reason this story couldn't just have your average star-crossed lovers. Len and Rin are Angels of the most adored kind, the Chorus. **(Do you get it? Vocaloids are singers...and there are Vocaloid and Nico Nico _choruses_ and...yeah.) **I chose to have a story in which such "faith-filled" beings end up breaking virtually every rule they live by. It would be more scandalous of the pair to be directly related than writing the average "fallen angel meets human and they fall in love and omfg its true love i swearz it". _(No, virtually every damn author I've read. Even my ten-year-old self. No._)

**Four:**

I do not know what the rating of this story will fall under. But here is everything that goes down in it:

• Language.  
>• Torture.<br>• Character deaths.  
>• Violence.<br>• Potential gore.  
>• Sex.<br>• Sexual themes and references.  
>• Maybe a lot of things involving sex.<br>• Twincest.  
>• Sexual subjects in bulk.<br>• But not smut.  
>• <em>Smut I save for myself.<em>  
>• Contains mixes of different beliefs and mythologies.<br>• **LOTS OF FEELS. ;_;****  
><strong>• And angst.  
>• I'm really good with the angst.<br>• I lay the angst on heavy.  
>• And the smut.<br>• _YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH._

So, essentially...I really can hardly say what is going on in it. M gets more and more likely when I think of it, but I will release it under T at first, until I can decide if I am to tone down or take things up a notch.

**Also,** I pray you weren't taking all of the smut stuff seriously.

THERE ARE NO LEMONS.

That go in this story.

Where are you getting these ideas from, silly keyboard? *slaps*

urhwgeryuikjjdbv.

:D

**Five:**

_All_ of my researched material comes from actual books and recorded stories on the subjects. I am not searching any facts on Wikipedia, only trusted websites sourced inside of textbooks I have been loaned just for this.

The whole story itself is a challenge for me. I highly recommend you'd read it upon its release or participate in the little activity I have at the bottom of this. I am using this to make myself familiar with the world and its beliefs. I am using this to find my writing style. I am writing this to push my writing abilities as far as I can go.

I don't desire overwhelming feedback upon its release. I just desire that you, as my reader, understand this is something _I am still afraid to share with you_. But I am, just so I can hear if my words are worth something to anybody in this world. Even anonymously over the Internet, finding responses for this upcoming story means a lot to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"For an Angel to Sin"<br>_**_Summary_

If you want to get the summary, you'll have to wait until probably August, when I feel confident in uploading the prologue and first chapter. **Or you could send me a note on DA, message on Tumblr, a PM here, or even review for it. I don't just give this stuff away.** _No__, _I want to see that you can manage the energy to ask.

All of those usernames are on my profile.

• When asking for the summary, I expect an amusing way of you demanding it. Incorporating _Doctor Who_, _Spice!_, or Loki into it will give you thirteen free Internets. :P

This will be deleted on the one year anniversary of To the Crowds (less than a month), so if you want any information on this in the future, use all means of asking so on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"For an Angel to Sin"<br>_**_Chapter Previews_

Anyone who asks about the summary can get part of a chapter too, just if anyone wants a feel of the different writing style, setting, and all of those essentials.

Chapters * to choose from:

**Prologue**

_How everything begins._

**A Demon's Dance**

_How to push an Angel over the edge - hurting the ones they love._

**Hellfire ****

_Living with so many Sins can't be more difficult._

**Punishment**

_The true way to ensure the death of an Angel is cutting them from their partner, mentally and physically._

**The Miraculous Recovery**

_Angels have returned to Earth and, with them, bring a light for once forgotten friends._

* = These are not the final revised chapters or their official names  
>** = Chapter preview includes the recommendation of searching the lyrics from the titled song from <em>The Hunchback of Notre Dame<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE "You Give Me Wings" NEXT UPDATE. ~<strong>


End file.
